


I Will Always Worry About You, Always:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: When The Skies Turn Gray Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caring, Celebrations, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Food, Friendship, Fun, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Partying, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sickness, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is further along in his treatment for his radiation sickness, He got sick one night, & Danny took really good care of him during that time, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments, Also read my other ones!!!!*





	I Will Always Worry About You, Always:

*Summary: Steve is further along in his treatment for his radiation sickness, He got sick one night, & Danny took really good care of him during that time, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments, Also read my other ones!!!!*

 

It was a wonderful evening, Despite that Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua aren't with Five-O anymore, The Remaining Five-O Taskforce members celebrated another win, & welcomed the newest members of the Taskforce, Junior Reigns, Tani Rey, & Adam Noshimuri, who is Kono's husband, He is planning on seeing her in Nevada.

 

The Party was in full swing, & everyone was having a great time, Steve was feeling great for a change, & was going further along in his treatments, & he didn't feel sick at all lately, so life was good all around. It wasn't til, The Five-O Commander smelled the seafood that was cooking, & he dashed for the bathroom, where his stomach was busy doing flips.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams saw that his lover, & partner was not doing great, & rushed to the bathroom, He went over to check on him, & making sure that he is all right. "Babe, You all right ?", The Loudmouth Detective was concerned about him. "Yeah, I am fine, Danno, I will be out in a second, okay ?", Danny nodded, & said, "Okay, See you out here then", He went back to entertaining the guests, making sure that everyone was having a great time.

 

Soon, Everyone was leaving, & had leftovers in their hands, Jerry Ortega said, "Kitchen is all cleaned up, Everything is right where it's suppose to be, Call me, If you need anything, Okay ?", The Special Consultant expressed, Danny thanked him, & then he left. Captain Lou Grover was right behind him, "You sure that you will be okay with Steve ?", The Blond was nodding, & said, "Yeah, I am gonna make him take it easy for a few days", Lou nodded his approval, & said, "Good, I am just a phone call away, You call me if you need me, You hear ?", Danny nodded, & thanked him too.

 

He took one look at his partner, & he could tell that he was exhausted, & that he was not feeling so well, so he said, "Come on, Big Guy, Let's go", & he lead them up to their bedroom, where he helped Steve wash up, & change. They got into bed, & Danny made sure that Steve was comfortable, The Former Seal told him, "You don't have to worry about me". Danny smiled, & said, "I will always worry about you, Always", They shared a sweet kiss, & settled down for bed.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
